The Rescue of Princess Steph
by Leap of fate
Summary: Princess Steph has been kidnapped by the evil Duke of Game & only dashing young peasant Chris Jericho is brave (or stupid) enough to try and save her. Will he suceed & get the reward money he needs to become a knight? Or maybe he'll fall in love...
1. Intro

The rescue of Princess Steph

***********************

Chapter 1- Intro

**********************

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the WWE, Vinny Mac does, I also don't own any fairytales or myths that are smooshed together to make this interesting little concoction. But anyway that's the disclaimer.

Summary: For any of you who've read Where for art my Jericho, the layout will be the same and probably the families and characters too, it'll be a smoochy fic, of course, about Princess Stephanie, who has been captured by the evil Duke of Game, and how a peasant boy, dashing Chris Jericho sets out to rescue her! It'll be a fairytale kinda thing! Corny I know and I've probably put all of you off now, but humour me, it'll be funny, even if you're just pointing and laughing at me! Oh and its probably better if you leave preconceptions at the door this will be very strange and probably rather confusing, but roll with it and don't think about it too hard, then it'll allll make sense :D Enjoy! 

Oh and things in **bold** are thoughts and _italics are dream sequences, flashbacks and stuff with extra emphasis, you'll get it don't worry! Just don't think!_

xXx

*

Once upon a time, a long time ago, in a far off land, where many fairy tales begin, there lived a mighty king, King Vince of The Federation. He ruled many parts and 'twas called the federation because, in the interests of fairness, it was all classed as one big land. 

Now King Vince was a fair man, and he was popular with his subjects…usually. He was also proud to be the father of the fairest woman in all the land. No not Snow White, Princess Stephanie.

King Vince wished Stephanie to marry, and sent many suitors to court her, but Stephanie was a picky girl, and none of the suitors that her father recommended impressed the princess. Now Vince was loaded, and Stephanie wasn't called the Billion Dollar Princess for nothing, so Vince offered to pay a great amount of money to any man who could capture Stephanie's heart and get married to her.

But still Stephanie couldn't find a worthy man. Until one day The Duke of Game, HHH or Duke Hunter for a shorter name, showed up at the castle, wishing to marry the princess.

He offered her the riches of Gameland and wished to make her his queen. But Steph wasn't impressed, she sent the arrogant Duke on his way.

Hunter was... less than impressed and was determined to have Stephanie as his queen, so in the darkness of the night he stole into the castle and KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS!

Dum, dum DUUUUM!

Now in the main town of Vince's Kingdom, below the very castle where all this was taking place, there lived a baker and his three sons, Edge, Chris and Christian. The middle son was Chris, and he worked in his fathers bakery to pay for his wrestling training, wrestlers were the knights of Vince's kingdom and fought for him. Chris loved wrestling, but he was not wealthy enough to train.

Chris, like Stephanie, wanted to fall in love and although he was not a wealthy man, nor a powerful one, he was strong and brave, and rather handsome. So many young townswomen paid him attention, but he too was very picky, and he yearned for adventure.

And it is here, that we join him for our story.

Chris stood behind the counter in his fathers bakery. He scrubbed furiously at a practically nonexistent spot in front of him. This was how exciting his day usually was.

Just then the bell over the door tinkled merrily and his best friend Matt came running in.

"Hey Matt you're early it ain't 12 yet." Chris joked knowing how Matt always liked to come in at 12 for his daily dose of fresh baked cookies.

 "No it's not that this time dude, haven't you heard?" Matt asked

"Heard what?" Chris queried setting the cloth down on the counter and joining Matt at a table booth.

"The King's daughter Princess Stephanie has been kidnapped, last night from the castle."

"and?"

"Dude this is big news, the King is beside himself, he says it's to do with the Duke of Game, HHH. We could end up in a war!"

"Why should we worry? It'll all sort itself out, why should we meddle in the Kings affairs?"

"Because you ass, he's offering a REWARD."  

"Why didn't you say so?" Chris' eyes lit up, although he wasn't a greedy man his family did need money and he could pay from his wrestling.

"How much?"

"The posters don't say, it just says a BIG REWARD for the rescue of Princess Stephanie."

"But I'm not a duke or knight, why would he appoint me?"

"All you do is you go rescue her first before these dukes get a look in. Just go to Gameland and find her."

"But Trips is a mean bastard, he's probably got her all locked up and protected, it'll be harder than getting into Vince's wallet."

"C'mon you wanna be a hero, you are itching for adventure and you are strapped for cash, so quit your belly aching and go already!" Matt grinned.

Chris stood up. "Yeah, I think I will! Gimmie one of your horses for travel!"

"I got the perfect one!" Matt stood up.

"I'll tell my dad that I'm gonna adventure! This is so cool!" Chris dashed off.

"I'll meet you at my farm!" Matt called after him.

*

Okay crappy and crappier, and I'm aware it's short but its an into people, a teaser! Review please, it will get better… I hope, give me an indication that you like it and I should continue, keep an open mind yanno? Any suggestions or anything then tell me!

Thanks

xXx


	2. Setting Out

The Rescue of Princess Steph

Chapter 2- Setting out

A.N: I just realised this could turn out to be quite a long story, as I have no foresight and write what my muse tells me when she returns periodically from Jamaica to attack me with plot bunnies, so y'all in it for the long haul? I hope so! This will have all your favourite superstars in so don't worry if you don't see your favourites at the moment they will all feature sooner or later! Thanks for the great reviews I love you all, remember don't think! Its what I always do ;)! So enjoy! And remember to review! I love reviews, tee hee. Oh and bear in mind I'm doing this off a hot chocolate caffeine rush at 2.25am so you'll have to be tolerant! Enjoy!

*

Our dashing young hero quite literally dashed back to his fathers house a little way from the bakery to tell him of his quest.

"Hey bro- whoa, bye then…" His younger brother Christian greeted him as he rushed past the stables where the youngest of the trio was shoeing horses.

"Can't talk busy, tryna get cash." Chris explained as he pushed past his older brother Edge who was making cakes to send down to the bakery later.

"Dad!" Chris screeched to a halt beside his father Mick when he discovered him in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Chris, hey have you left the bakery unmanned?! What if we have some cust-"

"Dad that's not important right now, you heard about the princess being kidnapped last night right?"

"Well of course, its been everywhere, King Vince has sent messages to every corner of his kingdom offering handsome rewards for information about Stephanie. Why?"

"Just think about it! I can set out myself to go to Gameland and go and find her, Vince will pay me lots of cash when I bring home his precious princess then I can be a wrestler, he may even knight me just for doing it, then we wouldn't have to worry about money, but it sure could help!"

"Oh I dunno Chris who say's you'd even get there?! It's a long dangerous road, you'll probably just see a nice town you like and forget to leave. And even if you did get there what would you do when you were inside Gameland? Stroll up to Duke Hunter and demand the Princess back? Have you seen the guy? Massive and nasty looking, I wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of him!"

"You don't give me enough credit pop, I'll come up with something I do have a brain y'know, c'mon we need the money what have we got to loose?"

"A son, and that's enough! Anyway who would mind the store?"

"Christian is way old enough now he absolutely hates being stuck doing all the dirty work like cleaning and shoeing horses and sweeping. He would love to do it, you don't give him any chances with me and Edge around, he isn't a kid anymore."

"You're all still _my kids. Oh I suppose if your mind's made up there's nothing I can do to stop you, I trust your judgement son, I guess you can go, make me proud."_

"Yes! Thanks dad! I'll bring you back lots of cash and a mansion to stay in!"

"Yeah, yeah go on! Oh and son, have a nice day!"

Chris grinned to himself as his dad waved him off however grudgingly.

**Now I've just gotta go get a horse from Matt and I'll be on my way.** Chris thought triumphantly.

"Yo Chris wait up!" Chris turned as he saw Edge running from the house after him.

"You gonna actually tell me where you're going?"

"I'm going to Gameland to rescue Princess Steph and claim my big fat reward cheque!"

"What? No way! I'm not staying here while you get to have all the adventures I'm your older brother for gods sake!"

"Edge, this is my deal, you always came top in school and were always great at training and you get the most attention from the ladies, now its my turn to be the best and prove myself!"

"Aww c'mon bro, I wanna look out for you not steal your deal. I didn't know you felt that way you should've told me, can I help it if I'm pretty? Anyway c'mon we are buds too right?" 

"I guess, we do hang out a lot more than just brothers do, you're more like a friend I suppose."

"Well then, think of me as a friend, look I need to stop off at some towns and pick up some ingredients and recipes that we can't get around here so I can just be a tag along to get what I need, I wont do any brotherly stuff, I'll only be with you for a couple towns, promise!"

"Okay dude you're in, but _I'm in charge okay, no big brother trouble!"_

"You have my word as the most gorgeous guy in town!" Edge winked.

"C'mon then, we need to go get horses from Matt."

*

Matt greeted them at the gate to the Hardy family farm. "Hey Chris…oh hey Edge what can I do you for?"

"I'm tagging along with Chris here, until I get where I need to go for some shopping!"

"Well in that case I'll lead the way to the finest steeds in the kingdom, this way my good men!" Matt grinned and led them to the family's large paddock and stables. 

They regarded about twenty or so horses running in the field, Matt explained that these were the ones who were already perfectly well trained or who were certainly near trained. Matt whistled and Chris and Edge saw four of the horses ran over to stand obediently by the fence where the three guys were stood.

"These are the five fastest horses in all the Federation, in fact the father of these horses is King Vince's royal steed, which we sold to him as soon as he was broken in."

"Wow, you sure you wanna lend a couple of these to us dude?" Edge whistled, regarding the horses.

"Of course, only the best for my best buds, you wanna look impressive when you pull up to that Dukes castle dontcha?"

"Of course!" Chris grinned.

"Well then, now Chris as you are the dashing young hero sent to bring hope to those in need you must have the clichéd white horse. This is the oldest stallion out of the five, and the fastest. Plus its pretty big so you'll look all cool and intimidating." Matt opened the gate to the enclosure and the white stallion strode out and stood beside Chris without a pause. "His name is Fluffy-"

"Man you have got to be kidding me!" Chris gaped.

"Unfortunately not, but its okay it's Fluffy Lightning, so maybe you can call him lightning when you're tryna impress people. Y'see Jeff insisted that he pick one part of the name and I had to pick the other."

"Lemmie guess, Jeff picked lightning right!" Chris quipped.

"Haha, do you want the thing or not?" Matt mock glared.

"Sure man me and Fluffy will be best buds." Our hero sighed.

"Now for Edge, hm…a little trickier, I'm thinking Titan."

"Titan, ooh I like the sound of that, lead me to him, I bet he's wild as the wind huh!" Edge grinned eagerly.

"Erm, not quite." Matt stepped aside and a rather small brown pony stood beside him.

"What?! He aint a titan!" Edge cried indignantly.

"That's right, he aint a he either." Matt grinned and handed over the reigns to the exasperated man.

"Well, the whole family can't be massive and strong can they!" Matt reasoned. "Anyway at least your feet aren't dragging along the ground, y'see the others are mine, Jeff's and the other one."

"Well Gimmie the other one then! Anything's better than mighty mouse here."

"If you insist." Matt stood aside and the one that had looked quite intimidating and wild from a distance had been overlooked when the five had ran over- as Chris and Edge had only noticed four- it walked up to Edge and barely came up to his chest.

"Y'see, Flash here is still a foal, but if you really insist…"

"Titan will do just fine!" Edge said quickly, patting the russet mares head.

"Alright, I guess that's everything, unless you wanna come with us?" Chris asked.

"What? Naw I couldn't this seems like a family affair…"

"Nonsense, I need someone to help me keep Edge here in check, you can stay with him if you don't wanna go the whole way."

"Well I guess it'd be okay… as long as nobody minded." Matt frowned.

"Great! Send a message to Jeff and we'll be on our way!" Chris advised before leaping onto his horse.

Edge regarded Titan warily and she looked back at him disdainfully. He more or less stepped up into her saddle and sat uneasily, quite aware of the distance between them and Chris who towered over on Fluffy.

Matt returned quickly with Jeff in tow to wish them all good luck.

"Don't be too long Matt, I'll have to do all your work too, and that will just plain suck ass!" Jeff sighed.

"We'll keep in touch little bro, I'll write from every village we get to, to let you know how we're doing okay?"

"I guess, older ones get all the luck, I can't wait til I can just skive off and go 'questing'. Bring me back a duchess or lady or something to 'court' me or whatever, tell any cute ladies that Jeff says hi!"

"Yes, much better than a souvenir." Matt rolled his eyes and mounted his own horse, a fine black mare called Ebony.

"Don't be too much of a pain in the ass for dad!" Matt shouted as the three tore away from the farm.

"So where are we headed first?" Matt asked about half an hour later when they were well out of the capital.

"We have to go to Olympian Town, Where the Earl of Olympia, Earl Angle has his castle, according to my map through it is one of the most direct routes to Gameland."

"That's the place where everyone must be intelligent, intense and have integrity, and if they aren't then they are put in the Ankle stocks until they reform. Or so I've heard." Edge said cryptically.

"Sounds like it sucks ass." Matt commented.

"Oh well, we gotta go there, isn't that the place that organises the Wrestling Olympics every five years?"

"Yes and Earl Angle has won the overall achievement award for three times running ever since he was old enough to compete, good thing the next one isn't for another four years now. Everyone said it was a rig, but the Earl maintains its because they lack intensity." Edge explained.

"How did you become so knowledgeable about the different parts of the kingdom anyway?" Matt asked.

"I know many interesting people with many interesting pieces of information Mr Cookie Fetish."

"Well now I'm not sharing!" Matt stuck his tongue out.

"I don't want any anyway, they are for five year olds!" Edge countered, this sparked a loud argument between the two, ending when Matt let out a whistle which spurred Titan into a mad dash ahead which got Edge out of the way.

"Im starting to think this wasn't such a good idea." Chris sighed, burying his head into Fluffy's mane.

*

Okay, good, bad or just plain ugly? It's now three thirty so forgive me if its crap, sleep deprivation and plot bunnies are not a good mix. I'm gonna stop now before I fall asleep on the keyboard. Review please, what's the point of reading if you don't review?! Is it just to torment me?! Eh? EH?!  I hope you all review! Thanks for getting this far, see you at chapter three!

xXx


End file.
